


Who Dares To Love Forever? - Supernatural Is Known

by mansikka



Series: Who Dares To Love Forever? [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Downworlder Politics, Fluff, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: A difficult meeting at the Clave forces a conversation about the one thing Magnus and Alec aren’t ready to even think about. After much reflection and research, Alec embarks on a journey to become immortal. Though with ceremonies to perform, sacrifices to be made, and an unexpected ‘gift’ from an absent Asmodeus, what will they both have to endure, to get their truly happy ever after?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Who Dares To Love Forever? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602904
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84
Collections: SHBingo





	Who Dares To Love Forever? - Supernatural Is Known

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So, this may make no sense whatsoever if you haven't read the previous parts... technically, I suppose, however, you could read at least part of this as a standalone AU. The majority of the rest of the story will be set up like this: **past tense** to indicate the dimension Alec and Magnus have found themselves in, and **present tense** to show they're back in 'their' world. Happy reading, I think?!

"Thank you."

Magnus tilted his face for the kiss to his cheek while running his thumb over the heel of Alec's hand, squeezing to check the cufflinks he'd threaded through for him were securely in place. Alec was _beautiful_; wearing a beautifully fitted black tuxedo with hints of gold laced through it as a nod to him being a Shadowhunter. Magnus was both sure, and biased, that heads would not turn today, but rather snap to attention for Alec passing.

Not that heads didn't always turn for Alec. His fiance was, without doubt, one of the most handsome men Magnus had ever met. Some mornings Magnus woke up to watch him sleeping across the sheets from him with their hands tangled together in between them, counting his blessings and not knowing how he'd got so lucky. Though Alec would then inevitably wait and look at _him_ with exactly the same eyes, leaving Magnus dazed and wondering to himself for his luck all over again. 

"You're welcome," Magnus replied belatedly for looking him over, earning himself an amused smile, and wink, and then another, softer kiss.

"You're so beautiful," Alec told him with awe in his voice as he carefully walked his fingers down the front of Magnus' tux. How else was he to react than to close the gap between them, sink in to Alec's kisses and forget the day ahead?

A discreet clearing of a throat from behind Alec's shoulder was the thing to part them. Simon's gleeful eyes darted between them when Alec turned with his hand slipping down Magnus' back to keep him close. Magnus could _hear_ Simon's internal commentary, he was sure of it.

"We should be going," Simon said with an apologetic smile and a glance toward the window of their hotel suite. Alec walked over to the window himself, straining to peer out.

"Company?"

Magnus followed Alec over in response to his question, pressing a sympathetic kiss to the back of Alec's shoulder when he groaned. Of course their wedding would be drawing attention to those particular church-going Mundanes whose religion was a pick and mix of what benefited them best and allowed for the persecution of others.

Ever since Jonathan Morgenstern had torn a hole in the world, ripping open a rift between the Earth and all the hell dimensions, those _churchgoers_ had followed Shadowhunters with an almost godlike devotion. There had been no way to hide the demons spewing forth in masses and descending on Downworlders, Shadowhunters, and Mundanes alike. 

Those _churchgoers_ realizing they'd been walking amongst those with angelic blood had been almost frenzy-like around Shadowhunters ever since. Especially Alec, who, side by side with Magnus, had led an army that waged war on the demonic realms, pushing them all back to where they belonged. The Church had started adding the names of Shadowhunters to their sermons as their saviors and saints, which the Clave loved, but everyone else was uncomfortable for.

"Perhaps they just wanted to wish us well on our wedding day," Magnus told him, wrapping his arms around Alec from behind and leaning his head against his shoulder. Alec sighed, raising his hands to cover Magnus' as he sagged back against him.

"Yeah. Somehow I don't think so," Alec replied. News of their wedding had been received by the wider world like they were Hollywood celebrities instead of two people in love who just happened to be uniting the Downworld with their nuptials. The various churches around New York had all but fallen over themselves offering their buildings for the wedding. With neither of them wanting that nor wanting the _validation_ of any particular church their wedding would be perceived as showing, they had instead opted for the beautiful old hotel in which they had just spent the night.

The building _was _beautiful. Ornately decorated inside and out, with a sense of opulence that wasn't overbearing, or pompous. Its grounds were beautifully maintained, with flowers and trees lovingly nurtured by the estate's small team of gardeners, who Magnus enjoyed the company of far more than some of their guests. He and Alec had visited the venue several times in the lead up to the wedding, checking for security measures, facilitating changes that would allow their vampire friends and acquaintances to attend, and so many other things. And now the day was here, after months and months of preparation. Magnus was once hit again by just how lucky he was to be embarking on this new chapter of his life with Alec.

"I don't want either of you to worry about anything," Simon said then, spinning sharply on his heel and letting his gaze fall over them with the most excited smile. "So finish getting dressed before Izzy kills me for you being late, okay?"

"Andrew has everything under control," Alec replied as Magnus helped him into his jacket and laughed for Magnus' wink as he buttoned him up.

"Between the New York Institute's finest security detail, and a combination of warlock wards, I doubt this hotel has ever been more secure," Magnus replied, claiming a final kiss before slipping his hand into Alec's.

"We had to keep your fans at bay somehow, Simon," Alec teased as the three of them made their way out, Simon immediately preening then pretending he wasn't.

After the final battle to seal the Earth off from the demonic realms was won, and Alec and Magnus had fought their way back home from Edom, they had returned to a world forever changed. Most Mundanes had, on discovering the existence of Downworlders, become almost apoplectic with awe. It was incredible how quickly Mundanes had come up with ways to make vampires and werewolves welcome in their clubs, how warlocks were the most revered of all Downworlders, and how the Seelies were treated with some sort of mystical reverence that all of them enjoyed a little too much. 

Simon, of course, straddling so many worlds with his Daylighter abilities, had quickly become a regular draw in the Hunter's Moon for Mundanes venturing in to watch him sing. Jace, of course, was more pissed than he had any reason to be for how those who would normally flock to him walked straight by without so much a glance at his now-obvious Runes, instead heading for Simon, and gazing up at him with the most gushing of sighs as he performed as though Jace didn't even exist.

Though now was not the time to be thinking of Jace, or Simon, or all the Mundanes clambering around the hotel grounds desperate to get a glimpse of their _wedding_. Magnus cleared his thoughts, focussing only on the vows he'd rehearsed until word-perfect, the ceremonies ahead, the celebrations in the evening, and the start of their honeymoon via portal in the morning. Magnus squeezed Alec's hand, catching his own triumphant grin being echoed back on his face, feeling the love from their friends and family washing over them as they waited in the room where their wedding would be performed.

* * *

Magnus blinks, the opulence of the hotel room for their wedding fading, replaced with flickering candlelight against the coldness of stone. It takes him a moment, the warmth of Alec's arm pressed against his own being the thing to bring him back to their _cavern_. Though when Alec turns his head to look at him, Magnus is surprised to see disappointment on his face. He turns immediately, gripping on to Alec's arms.

"What is it?"

Alec licks his lips before giving Magnus a rueful smile, and shrugging. "Well. I don't know what I was expecting. But that wasn't so bad?"

"No. I suppose it wasn't. Though you still don't look particularly… impressed?"

Alec extends his arms so he can pull Magnus closer, wrinkling up his nose as he does. "I wouldn't have minded experiencing us having another wedding."

"Alexander," Magnus says, turning to him and stepping into Alec's embrace. "We just came from our second, technically speaking. How many more weddings would you like for us to have?"

Magnus is only teasing. He'd marry Alec again every day if that was what he wanted. He's already thinking that they should renew their vows at least once every decade, just for the excuse to dress up—not that they really need one, of course. But Alec is now going to be by his side forever, something Magnus has never dared dream of having in his life. If they are going to spend that _forever_ together, making an occasion of celebrating their love seems only the right thing to do. One day in the future, he might even wake up and realize this is really his to have. Alec's immortality has been a long process but not long enough for Magnus to truly believe he is this lucky.

"All of them," Alec whispers, pulling him in for a hug. "Always."

"Alexander," Magnus says before kissing him, letting himself sag against Alec for knowing he will always be there to prop him up. He doesn't need to say anything else, just lets himself be held. Half his thoughts are still back in the dimension they have just stepped through from. He understands Alec's expression now; Magnus would have happily stayed to see how _that _wedding played out. 

"Do you think that's how the Mundanes would really react if they knew about us?" Alec asks after a while, clearly still thinking the same things Magnus is. 

"The hero worship and the endless paparazzi? Possibly."

"How long do you think we were in there for?"

"It didn't feel like long." Magnus is sure they were _gone_ no more than an hour at maximum, though can't be sure.

"In there. That place," Alec says, waving towards the mirror. "Us getting married was like some kind of… _union_ in the Downworld."

"Well. In many ways, it is _here_," Magnus replies, resting his hands on Alec's waist as he pulls him close. At times it feels like such a burden of responsibility, the way some view their marriage. Magnus only wants to be married to Alec, not to be some political pawn.

"I guess. I guess that'll either change, or be even more of a thing when I—when we're _back_ and my… when—"

"When your magic makes its presence known," Magnus finishes for him, taking Alec's hand to rest palm up against his own. He swirls his thumb over his palm before kissing there, sure he can feel the beginnings of magic beginning to blossom up. Even if he can't see it yet. Magnus is sure Alec is going to be a _beautiful_ warlock.

"Yes."

"I think I should whisk you away somewhere, away from prying eyes, to fully allow you to get used to _having_ magic." And he _will_. The first chance they get—the first moment they are _back_—Magnus has several locations already in mind forwhere Alec to learn to adjust to his magic in peace. 

Alec's eyes crinkle with mirth before brushing their lips together. "Instead of our honeymoon?"

"Oh, no, definitely in addition."

"I definitely have no problem with that," Alec replies, smiling at him as he toys with Magnus' wedding ring. "Though we have to get back before we can have _any_ of that."

Magnus groans, closing his eyes. Alec is right, of course, and there is no way of knowing just how long this is going to take. Their first escapades to see another version of themselves has been harmless, pleasent even. Yet this entire experience he knows could become draining sooner or later, and they have only been to one _dimension_ so far. For all he knows, they could have many more _years_ of other realities to experience. There is no incentive to pause from it either, this cavern too cold and unwelcoming to take more than a few minutes of rest in to readjust. "We do," he agrees, injecting enthusiasm into his words that he doesn't truly feel. 

Alec knows of course, kissing him on the cheek for it, before gesturing at the mirror. "It could be another good one."

"It could be another wedding."

"Oh. I would have no objection to that."

Magnus laughs, ducking under Alec's arm when he gestures for him to, allowing himself to be towed towards the mirror for a second time.


End file.
